Rhai'jin
Rhai'jin (in-game, Rhaijin) is a Troll marksman, war hero, and shadow hunter of the Darkspear tribe. Biography Rhai'jin was born under the era of Sen'jin, and was still young when his tribe was driven out of the island with the young Warchief, Thrall, and into Durotar. He grew up with four brothers and six sisters, the eldest, and the pride of not only his family, but of the tribe. He was handsome, strong, a gifted tracker, and overshadowed most of his siblings. When he was young, he was in love with a young priestess girl named Yuula, who was, unfortunately, in love with an elder of the same tribe, Mai'jin. Due to a cloudy circumstance, ending with Yuula's death, the young hunter and the elderly priest developed a lifelong rivalry. When he came of age, he did his duty when the call of war was there: he fought the Alliance, the Burning Legion, and was sent to Icecrown as a war veteran of some standing, which earned him a respectable position as a lieutenant, in charge of his own small platoon of soldiers. He assisted in leading a march into Icecrown and was, unfortunately, captured and tortured by the Scourge for information. Six months passed. For six months, he was held in the Citadel and viciously, endlessly tortured. Their method of choice -- knowing that Trolls had strong regenerative abilities, and that therefore severing limbs or generic physical pain would lose its efficacy -- was opening an artery on the side of his neck and injecting regular doses of blight which caused his blood to burn like fire and put him in constant, unendurable, unending agony, which he could not ignore. For six months this continued, but he incredibly held his tongue, refusing to divulge the valuable strategic information that could have given the Scourge an advantage over the Horde. At the end of the six months, he took advantage of a strategic attack on the Citadel which drew all forces to Corp'rethar, and -- incredibly -- broke out of Icecrown. Despite the fact that the Scourge blight was still coursing through his veins and keeping him in agony, he found his torturer, slaughtered him, and escaped from the Citadel, barely, before collapsing in Mord'rethar. Had he not been found by an Argent priest, he would most certainly have died there. He was taken to Crusader's Pinnacle, where the blight was slowly and painfully drained from his body. Though the emotional agony of his torture would never leave, he had survived, and even wreaked vengeance on his torturer. He was given honorable discharge, and was awarded his 'jin by Vol'jin for his service and astonishing survival. Free from the bonds of a soldier, and with a very sharp and clear taste of his own mortality, Rhai'jin became something of a hedonist. Now that he knew death could happen at any time, he became interested in actually living to the fullest extent. He went to Silvermoon to live vicariously -- eat, drink, sleep, and have sex (preferably with a different person every night). Personality His hedonism could not detract from his soldier's spirit. Rhai'jin was, and continues to be, an honorable soldier with a strong moral compass and a good heart. While he is tangentially aware that he has far and away exceeded everyone's expectations of him, he remains relatively humble. When he hates, he hates deeply. When he loves, he loves even more deeply. Rhai'jin is fiercely dedicated to the safety of his friends and family, and would gladly go through everything that happened to him in Icecrown again if it meant saving the life of someone he loved. Appearance By Troll standards, Rhai'jin is quite handsome. He stands slightly taller than average when he doesn't slouch -- which is rare -- with red hair held back and away from his face for the sake of practicality. Several tribal beads adorn his hair, earrings, and clothing, and his tusks are carved with intricate tribal carvings. He has a very small tattoo of the Horde symbol at the top of his spine, just below his back. His muscles, while present, are lean and wiry, serving better for acrobatics than for brute strength. He has pale blue skin with a few visible but not obvious scars. The one on his neck given to him in Icecrown Citadel is still there, ugly, jagged and white. Recent History Rhai'jin has recently found his mate, Mo'havii, a shaman and black sheep of the Darkspear tribe. It came as a surprise to everyone that Rhai'jin would choose an admittedly underwhelming outcast of the tribe as his mate, but their dedication to each other remains strong, even after infidelity on Mo'havii's part and violence on Rhai'jin's. He has recently begun training under Vol'jin as a shadow hunter, which has been a rocky transition. Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Troll Category:Troll Hunter Category:Hunter